Mistrzowskie manipulacje
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Zbliża się Gwiazdka, a w tym roku wszyscy uczniowie muszą z pewnych względów na te kilka tygodni opuścić szkołę. Harry nie ma się gdzie podziać, choć Albus Dumbledore próbuje przekonać Severusa Snape'a, że jest inaczej.


_**oryginał:** Masterful Manipulations (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Mord-Sith Rahl__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Mistrzowskie manipulacje<p>

* * *

><p>- NIE! Absolutnie nie ma mowy, Dumbledore!<p>

- Severusie, proszę, rozważ opcje...

- Nic mnie to _nie obchodzi_! Wystarczy, że posłałeś mnie, abym sprawdził, co u niego, _nie zabiorę_ go ze sobą do domu na święta!

- To tylko kilka tygodni. Tylko po to, żeby był bezpieczny przed śmierciożercami. Nikt inny nie jest dostępny.

- A co z Weasleyami? Oni z pewnością chętnie przyjęliby Pottera.

- Nie drwij z ich troski o chłopca, Severusie.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, dyrektorze. Nadal jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego _ja_ muszę to zrobić. Nawet rodzina tej smarkuli Granger byłaby lepszą opcją niż mój dom! Pettigrew i _Czarny Pan_ mają tam dostęp, na litość Merlina!

- Mam chatkę nad morzem, która nie jest mi potrzebna. Przeniosłem już jej prawa własności na ciebie. Przyjmij to jako dodatek za wierną służbę szkole. Możemy na ten dom nałożyć mnóstwo zaklęć i osłon.

- Nie sądzisz, że to nieco za dużo problemu jak na kilka tygodni? Na Merlina, co jeszcze wymyśliłeś?

- Severusie, czy naprawdę możesz odmówić Harry'emu bezpiecznego miejsca podczas świąt? Wszystkie dzieci muszą wrócić do domów na tę Gwiazdkę, aby tarcze wokół Hogwartu mogły zostać wzmocnione. Żadna inna osoba, której ufam, nie jest dostępna.

- Co z jego opiekunką domu?

- Doprawdy, Severusie, twoja pogarda jest niepotrzebna. Wiesz, że Minerwa jest tu potrzebna jako wicedyrektorka.

- Jestem opiekunem Slytherinu! Ja też powinienem być tu obecny!

- Nie mamy pojęcia, jaki wpływ na osłony miałby twój Mroczny Znak, gdybyś tu został, kiedy będziemy je odbudowywać.

- Więc to tak... Po tych wszystkich latach mojej wiernej lojalności rzucasz mi w twarz błędy młodości!

- Severusie, nie o to chodzi...

- Ani się waż słodzić mi tutaj, starcze!

- Severusie, usiądź, _proszę_...

- Nadal jestem dla pana ciężarem, dyrektorze? Po tym _wszystkim_...

- Och, mój drogi chłopcze. Nic z tych rzeczy. Twoja lojalność nigdy nie była kwestionowana, ja zaś nigdy nie żałowałem, że ci pomogłem, wiesz o tym. Proszę, napij się jeszcze herbatki.

- Dziękuję panu.

- To właśnie _z powodu_ twojej lojalności wiem, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę powierzyć młodego Harry'ego. Jeżeli nie zrobisz tego dla mnie, zrób to dla Lily.

- _Nie mieszaj_ jej do tego!

- Harry jest również synem Lily. Z pewnością zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę...

- Owszem... całkowicie rozumiem... że nie jest jedynie synem swego ojca.

- Jakże niechętnie się do tego przyznajesz, Severusie.

- Przestań skrzyć na mnie oczami, Dumbledore.

- Harry wydaje się tobie ufać. Otworzył się przy tobie znacznie bardziej niż przy mnie.

- Bo to ja odkryłem, że się nad nim znęcają! Czego się spodziewasz? Jest jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, który nieprzyzwoicie odda lojalność pierwszej osobie, jaka odezwie się do niego, nie krzycząc. Gdy tylko wykonałem twoje rozkazy i zabrałem go od tych obrzydliwych mugoli, układ został przypieczętowany.

- Układ mówisz?

- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć!

- Jednakowoż to prawda. Jesteś dla Harry'ego bardzo ważny. Któregoś dnia słyszałem, jak bronił cię przed panem Weasleyem.

- Ze strachu przed utratą punktów jego domu! Powiedziałem tym gryfońskim bachorom, co się stanie, jeśli znowu usłyszę, jak mnie obrażają. Jakbym miał śmieć położyć rękę na dziecku, po tym, jak mój ojciec...

- Całkowita racja. I Harry o tym wie. Z własnej woli opowiada tobie o rzeczach, które ja muszę z niego wyciągać na siłę.

- Tylko dlatego, że się do tego przyzwyczaił! Byłem jedynym nauczycielem obecnym tu podczas wakacji i jedynym, który dokładnie zna jego sprawę. Nie możesz się spodziewać, że będzie udzielał informacji osobom, które nie mają pojęcia o takich rzeczach. Poza tym po twoim genialnym pomyśle, żebym uczył bachora oklumencji w zeszłym roku, sam widział kilka... obrazków... z mojego własnego dzieciństwa.

- Dokładnie. On wie, że potrafisz się wczuć w jego sytuację. Wie, że rozumiesz, przez co przeszedł. Co czyni cię doskonałym kandydatem na jego opiekuna.

- Opiekuna! Dumbledore, dopiero co mówiłeś, że to tylko na kilka tygodni zimowych świąt!

- No cóż, masz już chatę, a skoro również zapewniasz mu już wsparcie, równie dobrze możemy uczynić z tego stały układ. Było nie było, on już wycierpiał tyle wstrząsów...

- Zaraz mi jeszcze powiesz, że mam _adoptować_ gnojka!

- Cóż za wspaniały pomysł, Severusie!

- _Dumbledore_!

- Jestem przeświadczony, że Lily wybrałaby cię na ojca chrzestnego, gdyby James się temu nie sprzeciwił.

- I gdybym jej od siebie nie odepchnął zamiłowaniem do czarnej magii. I gdybym nie został śmierciożercą. No wiesz, sługą mojego drugiego pana, tego, który chce zabić chłopaka! Naprawdę jesteś taki pewny, że mądrze jest zrobić śmierciożercę opiekunem Chłopca, Który Przeżył?

- Oczywiście, że nie.

- Widzisz, proszę bardzo...

- Dlatego właśnie rzucisz szpiegowanie.

- Dumbledore! _Potrzebujemy_ tych istotnych informacji!

- Voldemort staje się zbyt nieufny. Mógł cię zabić w tym wybuchu mściwości. Jesteś o wiele więcej wart żywy. Musisz sobie chyba mimo wszystko zdawać sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jestem do ciebie przywiązany.

- Dumbledore. Ahem. Dziękuję. To... bardzo miło, że tak mówisz.

- Nic z tych rzeczy; to po prostu prawda. Jesteś dla mnie praktycznie jak syn, mój chłopcze.

- Dyrektorze...

- A Harry jest jak wnuk. Dlatego właśnie powinieneś go adoptować.

- Dumbledore!

- I zapewnić mu pełen miłości dom.

- Pełen miłości! Postradałeś rozum! My się nie znosimy nawzajem! Pozabijamy się przed końcem pierwszego tygodnia! Wiesz zresztą, jaki był mój ojciec... kto może mieć pewność, że nie zareaguję w ten sam sposób, gdy tylko będzie nieposłuszny?

- Ja mam. Ponieważ cię znam, Severusie. Nie mógłbyś bardziej skrzywdzić Lily.

- Ja _już_ ją skrzywdziłem, gdybyś nie zauważył.

- A teraz masz szansę zadośćuczynić temu, zrehabilitować się, naprawić błędy. Zajmij się chłopcem Lily.

- Nie mogę!

- Severusie, on cię potrzebuje. Ty zaś potrzebujesz jego.

- Nie potrzebuję niczego takiego! _Odmawiam, Albusie Dumbledorze_! Nie wzdychaj mi tu rzewnie!

- Dobrze więc, Severusie. Wobec tego obawiam się, że Harry musi wrócić do swoich krewnych.

- _Co_! Postradałeś rozum! Dursley _zabije_ chłopaka!

- Sprawiasz wrażenie zmartwionego.

- Tylko dlatego, że bachor ma niby być wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata! Bez sensu pozwalać jego mugolskiemu wujowi zamordować go, zanim Czarny Pan dostanie go w swoje ręce.

- A on _dostanie_ go w swoje ręce, jeśli nie weźmiesz go do siebie i nie będziesz go chronił. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może to zrobić. Rozumiesz go, wiesz, przez co przechodzi i czemu będzie musiał stawić czoło.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Dumbledore. Każdy inny byłby lepszy niż ja.

- Albo ty, albo Dursleyowie, mój drogi chłopcze. Nikomu innemu nie mogę ufać.

- Naraziłbyś ponownie chłopaka na to znęcanie?

- Lepsi oni niż Voldemort.

- To to samo! Nie masz pojęcia, jak tam chłopakowi było!

- Ponieważ nie otworzy się przede mną, jak otworzy się przed tobą.

- A ty się zastanawiasz nad powodem! _Ty_ jesteś tym, który go tam wysłał, _Albusie_. Ja się tam zjawiłem, aby zobaczyć, co wyprawia Dursley, i położyć temu kres. Jego to praktycznie zobowiązuje do rozmawiania ze mną na ten temat! To skopany szczeniaczek! _Dlatego_ spędza tyle czasu w pobliżu mnie!

- To _ty_ dałeś mu hasło do swoich komnat.

- Tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem pozwolić mu się kręcić po lochach i czekać, aż jakiś śmierciożerca-w-trakcie-szkolenia natknie się na niego i rzuci jakieś zaklęcie! Jeżeli on nie używa rozumu, ja muszę to robić za niego! I on wie, że wolno mu tam przebywać tylko w określonym czasie.

- Jest tobie posłuszny.

- Bo się mnie _boi_.

- Szanuje cię.

- Żadna różnica.

- Severusie.

- Przestań mi tu wzdychać, starcze.

- Czy to twoja ostateczna odpowiedź?

- Moja odpowiedź się nie zmieniła.

- Bardzo dobrze. Poinformuję Harry'ego, że Dursleyowie odbiorą go na King's Cross.

- _Albusie_!

- Mam związane ręce, Severusie, skoro nie wyrażasz zgody.

- _Świetnie_!

- Och, jakże się cieszę!

- Nie uśmiechaj mi się tu, Dumbledore. Pozabijamy się przed końcem tygodnia.

- Severusie, zanim pójdziesz... może powinniśmy teraz podpisać dokumenty adopcyjne? Wiesz, żeby mieć to z głowy, abyśmy nie zapomnieli. Już, już, nie warcz na mnie. Masz tu pióro.

- Widzę, że masz te dokumenty już wypisane i gotowe na twoim biurku.

- Cóż, nigdy nie wiadomo...

- Czy Potter też będzie musiał je podpisać?

- Nie, nie, po tym, jak zabrałeś go od Dursleyów, przeniosłem prawa do opieki nad nim tymczasowo na mnie. Podpiszę je i to będzie wszystko.

- Skoro tak mówisz, Albusie...

- ... i... to... tyle. Proszę. Już koniec. Gratulacje, mój drogi chłopcze.

Warknąwszy, Severus zerwał się z koszmarnie wzorzystego krzesła, które wyczarował dla niego Albus, i z krzywą miną zbiegł po obrotowych schodach. Przepchnął się obok gargulca, który nie zdołał się dostatecznie szybko odsunąć, po czym skręcił za róg, gdzie jego wzrok padł na niespokojnie przechadzającego się Harry'ego Pottera. Oczy chłopca momentalnie spojrzały na niego. Błyszczał w nich strach, koszula Gryfona była nierozpoznawalnie wręcz zmięta w jego spoconych dłoniach, a warga mocno przygryziona.

- Proszę pana?

- Zrobione, Potter.

Na usta Severusa powoli wypłynął krzywy uśmieszek. Harry odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem; wszelki niepokój znikł z jego postawy, kiedy odetchnął głęboko i puścił koszulę.

- To dobrze. Cieszę się.

- Mówiłem ci, że mogę go skłonić do zrobienia tego, czego chcę. A teraz chodźmy do domu.

- Nie wątpiłem w to ani przez sekundę. Tato.

Śmiejąc się głośno, Severus objął ramieniem barki Harry'ego i poszli razem korytarzami jako ojciec i syn.

- Pamiętaj, synu, czasami nawet gracza można ograć.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
